Don't misunderstand!
by MsChibi27
Summary: Finally Reborn and Tsuna could go on a date, but Tsuna sees Reborn with someone else. Infuriated Tsuna runs away, what will happen to him? Will Reborn be able to clear the situation? R27 (there is some languages and lemon so It's rated M)


premise: KHR belongs to Akira Amano not to me. I take no credit for the KHR characters only for this story, not that this is cleared I hope I'll like it:

(this is a R27, hope you like it as much as I do XD, it takes place after the end of the manga but there are no spoilers so don't worry. It's just a scenario I imagined could happen after Tsuna became Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo)

-Part 1-

Italy …

Rome…

July…

…In the middle of a summer pour a certaint, just became Decimo or as the others, alias Reborn, like to call him: Neo Vongola Primo, was hurrying to find cover and wait for the rain to pass…

Tsuna's pov:

I was really annoyed and angry because of a certaint someone flirting right in front of me with a woman that came out of no where. **Flash back:**

 **After a very tiring week of preparation for my take over from the Ninth and another for meeting with all the allied Family (who really just wanted to take a better look at me as no one really belives that I'm the new boss of the Vongola Familly) Reborn finally let me have a day off and of course I took it as a chance to spend some quality time with him, my tutor-trusted confident-most hellish boyfriend ever. So after asking him out on a date, still blushing a bit even after all this years of being around him, we started dating 4 years ago when I turned 18 years, he gratefully accepted (can you belive it? Some times I still think I'm dreaming).**

 **So the next day we went out together and I let Reborn show me around Rome 'cause, even though it was me who asked to go out, it was my first time in Rome and I didn't know anything about it.**

 **It was a very nice day, we went to the Colosseo, to San Pietro and many other places, we flirted and it felt really good to finally be alone with him apart from the night as we share the same room and of course the same bad. It was relaxing and we were both happy and enjoying ourselves, at least I think he was too, that is 'till I went away for a bit to get us something to drink and then, when I returned, I saw him kissing a girl! He was fuking kissing someone else in the middle of the street without a care in the world! WHAT THE HECK?! We were finally on a date after being so busy with work and he goes kissing someone else right in front of me?! I was so shoked that the tears just fell from my eyes and before I knew it I trowed the cans of whatever drink I bought, I can't remember what it was, at the back of his head that was facing me and started running in the crowd just to get as far away as possible from that hurtful sight.**

And that brings me to where I am now, in the middle of a nameless semi deserted street drenched and very tired, physically and mentally, in search of some kind of place to dry myself and rest a bit so I can clear my mind.

Finally, after some minutes of still walking around aimlessly, I saw a sign saying 'Pub Sogni' and decided to enter hoping that the inside of the pub would be as inspiring as it's name 'dreams' …

Reborn's pov:

Because of that fucking bitch I'm now searching around Rome in hope of finding that idiot lover of mine that escaped before I could reach him. He fucking trowed canned drinks at my head, it hurt damn it! and it hurt even more to see those beautiful amber eyes full of tears. I didn't even do anything! It was all her doing, he just didn't see clearly what happened because my back was facing him. I swear when I find him I'll make him understand even if I'll have do use force! **Flash back:**

 **After Tsuna asked me out for a date, without stuttering (I have to say he made a lot of progess in that department, making him say all those embarrassing, how he called them, things in bed was really worth it) but still with that delicious blush covering his face that makes me want to eat him all up on the spot, I started thinking of where to go. I knew that it was me who would have to decide and show him around, seeing as it's his first time in Rome while I've been there countless times. So the next morning, after we prepared, I went sight seeing with him. We visited various places and I knew just by looking at his face that he was having fun, as was I. It was going all perfectly well, of course it was after all I was the one that planed everything. We where having fun and I was having even more fun flirting with him in public and making him embarrassed (if he was blushing and stuttering in a meeting I would have slaughtered him but when we where alone he was just too cute to not tease). However everything went wrong after Tsuna left for a bit, to fetch us some drinks, and some woman just came up to me and latched her arms around me trying to pick me up. Right when I was about to shove her away I felt something hitting the back of my head and when I looked behind me I was met with big (for god sake he's 21 how can he still be so cute?) teary amber eyes that just made my heart stop and breathing hitch, feeling I never thought I had in me 'till I met him, and before I knew it Tsuna was gone, disappeared in the middle of the crowd. All because of the bitch that was still attached to me. I felt my killing aura suddenly rising and after looking down at the now trembling woman, that was no more attached to me but on the floor in shock, I started running hoping to catch up with my now gone missing lover…**

It's been more or less an hour since I started searching for Tsuna in the various streets of the center of Rome and it even started raining even so I still haven't found him and that does not sit well with me. Knowing him he could be... skrach that he is in some kind of trouble.

I was still running under the rain with my mind full of various punishing methods to use on that idiot once I found him. Hell be punisher for escaping from me and making me run after him like this. I was still thinking about what I'll do after I found him when I passed two girls. Normally I woudn't pay attention to them but the conversation I overheard made me interested:

"Did you see that guy at the pub? he was so cute! I think he was Japanese?" "Yeah he was, but I think he was a bit too drunk will he be fine?" "Yes that's true but his friend was there right? He said he'll bring him home so nothing to worry about"

At hearing that I hurriedly made my way to them and even though I'm sure my face didn't show my eagerness to know (after all I'm the best hitman in the world, nothing would shake my image) when they didn't answer my question on the spot but stopped to look me up I wanted to shot them there and now, still after some minutes they told me how the 'cute guy' they where talking about looked like and it was indeed Tsuna, my Tsuna, so after I was told what pub he was in I started running to him.

'Pub Sogni' It's a well known pub in an alley of Rome centre, I knew that pub well enough 'cause I went there every now and then before the curse to find some one night stand. Even though the owner is not a bad person many mafia related guys went there for a drink and many of them are just good for nothings in search of a good fuck. And now my Tsuna is in there thinking I betrayed him…I can only imagine what that idiot is doing. Probably drinking himself unconscious.

I have to hurry!

Normal pov:

After Tsuna entered 'Pub Sogni' he went straight for the bar stand to ask for a towel, after the bar tender looked at him he not only give him a towel but also something to drink on the house saying he could permit it after all he was the owner. He was a nice looking middle aged man already very experienced in his work and knew that something happened to the young man in front of him just by looking at him for a second. Tsuna after accepting the offered drink set down at the stool and after a few sip started to talk to the man who still was in front of him as if he was wating for him to talk, why he started talking Tsuna still doesn't know but he was so upset and frustrated that he just started venting. And the old man seemed one that could listen so Tsuna just confided in him. He finished after a few minutes with a big tired sigh while passing his hand trough his fluffy brown hair expecting some king of advice from the bartender but before he could offer him any some rich looking man went up to him offering a drink that Tsuna just didn't have the strength to refuse, after all even though he understood that the man was trying to pick him up if Reborn could flirt with others so could he. So he started to talk with him going to sit at a table with the guy and let the him offer him drinks.

An hour and many drinks later Tsuna was starting to feel more relaxed and dizzy, courtesy of the alcohol he had consumed, and even though the owner offered to call a taxi to bring him home or to help him call for a friend the rich looking guy with who he was talking 'till now just helped him up and outside the pub into a taxi to who knows where…

At that same time Reborn reached the pub only to see his, incredibly drunk, lover being taken away in a taxi by some unknown man that soon enough will experience the worst nightmar of his life.

-R27-

Well the first chapter is done. How was it? I you liked it and want to know how it's going to end keep waiting for the second and last chapter!

I'm not sure when I'll be able to publish it because I'm under exams right now but they will end after july so it won't take too long XD


End file.
